


Scaredy Cat

by slashyrogue



Series: The Life and Times of Artemis Lecter [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Artemis is Not So Friendly Anymore, Avoidance, Fluff, Hannibal is a Good Cat Dad, M/M, Pining Hannibal, Will is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: It had been less than two weeks since Artemis had come into his life and also since his very heated encounter with Will.An encounter that had resulted in Will’s apparent avoidance of contact with him.





	Scaredy Cat

 

Hannibal sat down beside his companion at the dinner table and pushed over their meal. 

 

“I hope you like it,” he sighed, “It was supposed to be for someone else but I’d much rather not eat alone tonight.” 

 

His kitten, Artemis, purred and rubbed on his hand before she attacked the bowl laid in front of her. 

 

He picked at his meal and tried not to be annoyed by the lack of human company. 

 

It had been less than two weeks since Artemis had come into his life and also since his very heated encounter with Will. 

 

An encounter that had resulted in Will’s apparent avoidance of contact with him. 

 

They did not travel in very many social circles and Jack seemed not to be worried that Will had not come to a session in almost two weeks. 

 

“It’s a busy time,” he’d said, “You’ve got him back on the path and I think he’s ok.” 

 

Artemis made tiny sounds as she ate her very elaborate meal, and Hannibal took a bite of his own. 

 

“This particular person was quite rude, Artemis,” he said softly, “Will would have been happy to eat him.” 

 

The kitten looked up from her bowl and he frowned at the state of her face. 

 

“You are a very messy eater.” 

 

She bounded across the table and down to the floor. 

 

Hannibal sighed again and hoped she didn’t have another accident. He had installed three litter box areas in the house already and she was quite good at going to them but there had been incidents. 

 

Just as he went to take another bite he heard a crash from another room and dropped his fork to race toward the sound. 

 

Artemis was standing on the pillar he’d used to display his very expensive Egyptian vase that was now in pieces on the floor. She meowed up at him and he took her into his arms. 

 

“You are very curious,” he said, walking off to find the dustpan, “But curiosity will not be good for you. Learn to view obstacles over triumphs.”    
  


She licked his fingers and he smiled hearing her purr. 

 

He was not alone entirely if Artemis was here but still he wondered if perhaps Will’s confidence during their encounter was temporary. 

 

Had Will thought him indifferent? 

 

Hannibal felt his whole body warm remembering their prolonged kissing session and the grinding passion of their bodies together. He imagined Will’s orgasm sounds were much louder in actual intercourse and wondered if perhaps he’d never know. 

 

Artemis climbed onto his shoulder as he walked back to the front hallway to clean up her mess. She licked his neck and he was not bothered by the feeling. Cats often claimed ownership of their owners this way and he was happy to be claimed. 

 

Just as he swept up the pieces of the vase the doorbell rang. 

 

He left the dustpan in its place and looked through the peephole. 

 

Will stood there and his heart leapt. 

 

Hannibal took a deep breath and opened the door with a smile. 

 

“Hello, Will.” 

 

Will didn’t smile back. “Hey,” he mumbled, “Can I come in? I know you’re probably pissed off at me but--” 

 

Hannibal backed away from the door and held out his arm. “Please.” 

 

He waited for Will to enter and closed the door behind him. 

 

“She’s tearing the place apart, huh?”    
  


“Some,” Hannibal lied, “But she’s young and will learn better behavior in time. Are you hungry? I made dinner and have plenty of--”    
  


“Nah, I just ate. I could go for a drink.” 

 

“Come with me.” 

 

Artemis moved to his other shoulder and hissed when Will came too close. 

 

“Geez, I don’t remember her being so prickly.” 

 

“Artemis is very friendly with me,” Hannibal said, “Perhaps she just needs to get to know you.” 

 

“Artemis, huh?” 

 

Hannibal smiled as he pulled out Will’s chair for him. “She’s a very skilled hunter. I could think of no better name.” 

 

He poured Will a drink and one for himself before sitting down. Artemis hopped onto the table and Hannibal picked her up into his lap. Her purr was a comfort. 

 

“Would you care to tell me why you decided to avoid me?”    
  


Will took a sip of his drink and licked his lips. “I don’t know,” he confessed, not meeting Hannibal’s eyes, “I’m not...not really the best person to get involved with. My issues have issues, you know? And I just…” 

 

Hannibal reached across the table and took his hand. “I can help you navigate these issues.”    
  


“I don’t want you to be my shrink and my...person. I’m just not sure I’m ready for the person thing yet. I mean it’s not that what happened was bad. Fuck I haven’t had an orgasm like that in,” he blushed, “Years.” 

 

“Will…” 

 

“But I like being around you and I just want to be around you for a little while. Not that I don’t want to do other things ever but,” he started, “Maybe just not now.” 

 

Hannibal nodded and tried to hide his disappointment. “Whatever makes you comfortable,” he said, “Though in the meantime I won’t hold myself away from other people.” 

 

He got satisfaction from Will’s jealous frown. “Like dating? I didn’t mean you couldn’t date other people, if you wanted.” 

 

“I wasn’t asking permission.” 

 

Will ran a hand through his hair. “I know,” he took another long sip of his wine, “I just wanted to tell you why I was being so rude.”

 

“I appreciate it,” Hannibal said.

 

Will reached out to touch Artemis who swiped at him and hissed again. 

 

Hannibal would give her a special treat for her loyalty. 

 

“I deserve that I guess.” 

 

“No,” he said, “You don’t. Like I said, she’s very sweet most times.” 

 

Will stood up and scratched his cheek. “I’m gonna go.” 

 

“I’ll walk you to the door.” 

 

“No,” Will said quickly, “It’s fine. Goodnight Hannibal.” 

 

He left the dining room so fast you’d think he was being chased. Hannibal felt his melancholy return at the sound of the closed door and ran his hand over Artemis’s head. She purred and licked at his fingers. 

 

“At the very least I’m happy to have your company. Shall we finish dinner? I will get you seconds.” 

 

She rubbed against his hand and he put her on the table. 

 

Dinner felt much less lonely now but he longed for a time when Will would be by his side. 

 

Hopefully he would not have to wait long.

  
  
  



End file.
